1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing selective, automatic recording of a show provided on a digital satellite system.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
Over the last few years, there has been a growing demand for entertainment systems working in conjunction with various types of broadcasting systems. One type of entertainment system includes a broadcast satellite system; namely, a digital satellite system (DSS). Normally, a DSS comprises an antenna, an integrated receiver decoder (IRD) and a television receiver (TV). Also, the DSS may include an analog video cassette recorder (VCR) to receive analog data for recording purposes. The operations of the IRD are controlled by a remote control.
The antenna receives and routes digital bit streams to the IRD. Typically, a digital bit stream includes sensory data (e.g., video and/or audio) and programming data for one or more shows. The programming data is periodically updated and stored within the IRD and the prior programming data is erased (e.g., deleted, overwritten, etc.). If a show is scheduled to be recorded, its programming data is stored within timer memory of the IRD. Usually, timer memory is non-volatile memory containing programming data for all shows scheduled to be recorded (generally referred to as xe2x80x9crecord dataxe2x80x9d). The IRD periodically accesses the record data to determine whether it should tune to a channel and process portions of an incoming digital bit stream into analog signals recognized by the analog VCR. Upon receiving a first command from the remote control, the IRD generates an xe2x80x9celectronic guide screenxe2x80x9d displaying programming data for each show capable of being received by the DSS.
There are currently two techniques for setting the DSS timer for recording a desired program. One technique involves manually setting the time, date and duration of the program to be recorded. This technique involves substantial user interaction, and is susceptible to human error. The reason for frequent recording errors is that substantial user interaction is needed to prevent a show, having its programming data already loaded into the timer memory, from being recorded. Normally, one of the following events would need to occur to prevent a show from being recorded: (i) deactivation the analog VCR, (ii) erasure of programming data of a show not scheduled to be recorded from timer memory, or (iii) removal of the video cassette tape from the analog VCR.
The second technique involves the selection of the program to be recorded from an electronic guide screen displayed by the IRD. Upon selection of the desired program, the DSS software loads the program""s time, date and duration into its own timer. In order to load the data for timed recordings into the IRD, the user has to exit the electronic guide screen (FIG. 1) and depress one or more buttons on the remote control until a set timer screen is displayed on the TV receiver. As shown in FIG. 2, the set timer screen 200 requires the entry of certain data in order to automatically prepare the IRD to tune to a show for recording by an analog VCR. Such information includes the recording interval (one-time record, daily, or weekly) 210 corresponding to the day in which the desired show is broadcast, the start time of the show 220, end-time of the show 230, and its broadcast channel number 240. However, the user may not have knowledge of the program""s schedule, or the channels over which the program may be broadcast. Thus, to utilize this feature of the DSS would again involve substantial user interaction, resulting in increased chances of recording errors.
By developing a system and method that allows selection of a show to be recorded without substantial user interaction, the frequency of recording errors may be reduced. To further mitigate user interaction, selection of the show may be performed when viewing the electronic guide screen.
The present invention relates to a home entertainment system and method for selectively recording or purchasing a show broadcast for receipt by the home entertainment system. To perform selective recording or purchasing an electronic guide screen is initially produced. Upon viewing the electronic guide screen, a viewer may select a show to be entered into timer memory based on a search term. This selection prompts recording of the show or shows associated with the search term. Thereafter, the programming data associated with the show is loaded into timer memory.